


Must Love Dogs

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewy is a dog, Dogs, F/M, Kylo is a dog, Modern Era, They have dogs, gavin is a puli, it's just fluff, they have rescue dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Ben gets a rescue dog named Kylo. Rey has a rescue dog named Gavin. These two dogs apparently know each other from before and force their new owners to exchange numbers so they can see each other.OROur dogs know each other and won't leave until we exchange numbers and agree to see each other again and again, for the sake of the dogs that is. Fluffy
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Thanks for reading.

This is what a Puli dog looks like. This the dog that Rey has. 

* * *

Ben walked past the coffee shop on his way to the park. He held the leash of his dog who looked up at him. Ben had only had this dog for a week. It was a pitbull mix that he got from a rescue shelter. All he knew was that the dog had been abused, forced to fight other dogs and extremely wary of people. Ben knew how that felt. He didn’t trust people these days and really avoided them in general. The pitbull looked up at Ben and tilted its head. The pitbull had blue eyes that stood out against his black fur. He also had a large scar across his face just missing his eye. 

Ben crouched down to the dog. 

“Kylo, we’re going to the park, and hopefully you won’t freak out when you see the other dogs. Or people. If you hate it we can leave. I’ll probably hate it.” Ben said

Ben didn’t attempt to pet him, as he knew Kylo didn’t like people touching him being so abused. His therapist had told him to get a dog, to help him. Ben initially scoffed at the idea of carrying around those annoying tiny dogs for emotional support. It must as well have been a peacock. But Ben was lonely, and he needed some form of companionship. 

* * *

Rey was being pulled down the street by her dog, Gavin. He was a hungarian puli. His hair grew into black chords and he resembled a mop as he ran. His eyes were black and along with his face. She only had this dog for a few weeks and was still getting used to the idea of having a dog around. She was lonely and it seemed like a good idea. 

“Gavin! Stop! Stop!” Rey yelled

Gavin seemed to have his own agenda and kept running down the street, his black chords flying all over. Who knew this dog could run so far? Then again he is a herding dog. 

“Gavin! I can’t keep up!” Rey yelled as Gavin dragged her

Gavin ran down the block and saw Ben and Kylo. Gavin barked, the first time Rey had ever heard him bark. 

“Oh no! No Gavin! No fights today!” Rey yelled

Kylo looked up and saw Gavin running towards him. Kylo barked back and Ben could see Kylo tense up. Gavin jumped towards Kylo. Ben got up to block the puli. Gavin slammed into Ben and they both fell back onto the ground. Rey gasped as she saw Gavin jump on him. 

“I’m so sorry! Gavin stop!” Rey said as she tried to help him up

Gavin got off Ben and turned back to Kylo. 

“Don’t you have any control over that thing?“ Ben yelled

“He’s not a thing! He’s a dog!” Rey yelled back

“Your dog tried to attack my dog and me!” 

“He’s just a little energetic around people!” 

“He’s a terror! Stay away from my dog!”

“Don’t you talk about my dog like that!”

“It’s not a dog it’s a mop!”

“Oh you bloody wanker! You take that back right now! He’s not a mop! He’s a dog!”

The two heard a whimper and turned and saw Gavin and Kylo rubbing their heads together. They were happy to see each other, their dogs wagging as they rubbed their heads together. 

“They know each other?” Rey said in shock

“Kylo’s a rescue” Ben said

“So is Gavin, were they together?”

“Kylo was forced to fight, he has a metal plate in his head, maybe two, I’m not sure.”

“Gavin was abused, they used him as a mop for cleaning. They had to shave him when they found him”

“The rescue you got him at...” Ben started to say

“Second chances rescue” Rey finished

They both looked at their dogs, who were happy to see each other. 

“We were going to the dog park, you could bring your dog so Kylo won’t feel alone” Ben said

“Ok, Gavin, we’re going to the park, with your friend”

* * *

The two dogs ran around the dog park, playing with each other. Rey and Ben watched them as they seemed more relaxed. 

“I’m Ben, and that’s Kylo” Ben said

“I’m Rey, and that’s Gavin” Rey said 

* * *

There was a whimper and a bark and then growl. The two looked over at their dogs and saw another dog intimidating Gavin. Gavin shrank back, and Kylo growled even louder, protecting his friend, baring his teeth. Ben ran over and stood in front of Kylo. He glared at the other dog.

“Get lost now!” Ben yelled

The other dog shrank away and ran off. Ben turned around and looked at Kylo. Kylo looked at Ben for a moment before going to see how Gavin was. Rey was already petting him trying to soothe him. 

“Did that mean dog scare you Gavin? Don’t worry Kylo and Ben are here. No one is going to hurt you again” Rey said

Rey gathered some of the chords of hair that were covering his eyes and tied them with a hair tie so he could see better. Kylo watched as Rey took care of Gavin. He nudged his head into Rey gently. Rey looked over at Kylo. 

“Hey Kylo, Gavin’s gonna be fine, and now he can see” Rey said

Kylo licked Rey’s hand and Rey slowly reached to pet him. Ben stood there in shock.

“Seriously? He won’t let me pet him, but he’ll let you? Why don’t you take him too then” Ben said

“God you’re such a baby” Rey said

Rey reached out and pulled Ben down onto the ground. She took his massive hand and placed it on Gavin. 

“Pet him, your dog seems to like me because I’m being nice to his friend. You should try” Rey said

Ben touched Gavin’s hair. His fingers twirled around one of the dark chords of hair. 

“This feels weird. Why did you do this to his hair?” Ben asked

“His hair grows like this, it twists and turns and you just have to maintain it. It cuts down on shedding” Rey said

“So he herds sheep?” Ben asked

* * *

The sun started to go down, and the two knew they had to leave. The dogs started to whine when they were being pulled apart. 

“We’ll come back Gavin” Rey said

Kylo sat down and refuse to move. He was all muscle and Ben was ready to pick him up and carry home if he had to. 

“Gavin please, I’ll bring you back, I promise” Rey said

Ben sighed and looked at Rey.

“We should exchange numbers, so we can meet up. It’s clear that these two don’t want to be separated” Ben said

* * *

Rey was sitting on her couch when her phone began to ring. She answered it and it was a video chat with Ben. Kylo had pushed Ben out of the way, and Rey laughed. 

“Gavin, come see your friend” Rey said

Gavin ran over when he heard Kylo’s bark. The two dogs stared at each other before barking as if they were having a conversation. 

* * *

Ben walked with Kylo to the dog park. Gavin was pulling Rey as they headed to the dog park. The two dogs saw each other and ran. 

“Gavin! Slow down!” Rey yelled

“Kylo!” Ben yelled

The two dogs dragged their owners closer and began to sniff each other. Ben and Rey smiled at each other. 

“Hey” Ben said

“Hey” Rey said

The two dogs were jumping on each other, happy to see each other. 

“Sorry about calling you so much, Kylo really wanted to see Gavin” Ben said

“It’s ok, Gavin is always so whiny when he has to leave”

“I’m glad that they found each other, but I don’t want them to be so dependant on each other”

“I think once they know that we’re not going to keep them apart they’ll finally relax a bit”

The two dogs started to run around their owners, wrapping their leashes around them. Ben and Rey didn’t notice until the two dogs pulled tightly, forcing their bodies together. Rey felt how firm his body was flush up against hers. The dogs had tied them together and were wagging their tails looking at them. Ben tried not to respond to her soft body pressing against his. He looked over at Kylo who seemed to be smiling and happy at his work. 

“You look so proud Kylo. Even after I got you the dog food with the dalmatian on it? It’s wet food. How could you?” Ben said

“That’s expensive. You feed Kylo that?” Rey said

“The vet recommended it. To keep his coat shiny, and he has to maintain all those muscles”

Rey could only hum in agreement as she felt Ben’s body rub against hers. 

“You work out with him? So he keeps all his muscles?” Rey asked

The two dogs seemed annoyed and pulled on their leashes. Rey and Ben began to panic as they started to fall. The two fell onto the ground, Ben landing first. 

“Ow” Ben said

“Are you two happy now?” Rey asked the two dogs

The dogs barked in agreement. Rey sighed and placed her head on his chest. It was rather firm. She wiggled a bit to move further up so she could see his face. Ben realized his body was reacting. 

“Stop, don’t do that” Ben said

“Why? I can’t see you  
“You don’t need to see me”

Rey wiggled more and finally was able to look him in the eyes. She could feel something poking her. 

“Oh” Rey said as she realized

Ben closed his eyes as he was slowly dying od embarrassment. 

“Kylo, you’re suppose to help me” Ben said

Kylo tilted his head trying to tell him that he was trying to help him. 

Rey looked down at Ben and leaned down and kissed him. The shock overtook him for a second before he kissed her back. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while” Ben said

“Why didn’t you?”

“I’m not a people person”

“You have a dog. Dogs attract people”

“True, but-”

Rey silenced him with another kiss. Ben smiled against her kiss and laughed. 

“Kylo, help me get out of his” Ben said

Kylo bit part of Gavin’s collar and the leash came off. Gavin did the same and Kylo’s leash came off. Ben and Rey stood up and managed to unravel themselves. 

“They planned it” Ben said

“They’re just dogs” Rey said

“They just want you to think that”

“You give them too much credit”

“First this, next it’s world domination”

“Ben?” a voice said from behind

Ben turned around and saw his dad there with his dog, Chewy. 

“Chewy! Dad?” Ben said

Chewy looked at him and then at the two dogs and narrowed his eyes. Chewy looked almost jealous and hurt. 

“No Chewy! This isn't what it looks like!” Ben said

Ben ran over to the giant St Bernard. Chewy looked away.

“No, you’re still my number 1. You know that” Ben said trying to pet him

Chewy moved away and turned around , showing him his back.

“He’s mad at you” Han said

“Chewy! Please!” Ben begged


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to get Chewy to forgive him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. More fluff just because.

“Chewy! Hey! I brought you something” Ben said as he approached the St Bernard

Chewy turned around and wouldn’t look at him. Han leaned on his car and just watched in amusement. Chewy was still mad at Ben and refused to look at him, let alone let him touch him. 

“You know you’re my number one. There’s no one else. All those other dogs, they don’t mean anything” Ben said

“Now he knows you’re lying to him” Han said

“Not helping” Ben said

“Chewy knows, animals are always the first to know, that and kids”

“So not helping”

“What did you expect from him? You don’t visit, you’re almost a stranger, and then he sees you with not just another dog, but 2 other dogs, and a girl”

Chewy barked in agreement.

“Why don’t you just take those treats to those other dogs then. Chewy doesn’t want them”

“You make it sound like I cheated on him”

“You did”

“Chewy!”

“He can smell those other dogs on you. He can smell everything. He’s a dog”

“Kylo’s a rescue. He didn’t grow up in a house with a yard, or people who loved him. I thought you would understand Chewy”

Chewy looked at Ben over his shoulder and then back away. 

“I’m sorry for not visiting you sooner. That was my fault. But I did miss you”

“He says leave the treats, and he’ll see you next week” Han said

Ben sighed and put the bag of treats on the ground next to Chewy. 

“He also says to bring your girlfriend next time, he’s going to slobber all over her and there’s nothing you can do about it” Han said

Ben smiled and tried to keep himself from getting too excited.

“Her dog, Gavin might have something to say about that” Ben said

“Is that the black dog with dreads?” Han asked

“Yeah, that’s him, but don’t call him a mop, he gets mad at that”

“Alright, Chewy will see you later, he says to bring more treats”

“Of course”

“And you can bring your girlfriend over next time for dinner, your mom wants to meet her”

“Maybe, that depends on Chewy”

* * *

Ben opened the door to his apartment and Gavin was there sitting at the door waiting to greet him. Gavin had a blue bow in his hair to keep it from falling into his eyes. 

“What did she do to you?” Ben said as he closed the door

“He looks good, keeps the hair out of his eyes and he can see where he’s running” Rey said

“What did you do to Kylo?” Ben said in shock

Kylo was resting his head in Rey’s lap. His collar was now black but covered in black crystals and clear crystal studs. 

“He needs a little bling in his life” Rey said

“I was only gone a few hours and you’ve bedazzled him!” 

“Such a drama queen. How do you put up with it Kylo?” Rey asked the dog

“Why is everyone against me?” Ben said as he sat down on the couch

Kylo made no move to move and Ben pushed the dog over. 

“Is Chewy still not talking to you?” Rey asked

“He’s still mad. Probably because he can smell the other dogs on me. He invited you to dinner with my parents too” 

“Chewy did that?”

“Yes, he’s very demanding”

“How come he doesn’t wear the barrel under his neck?”

“That’s a horrible stereotype. Besides if he did, he would end up drinking all of it, and wander the neighborhood in a drunken stupor”

“Sounds like he’s done it before”

“He is my father’s dog”

“So what time is dinner?”

“What do you feel like? Pizza?”

“No I mean with your parents”

“Oh that, I didn’t think, I mean you don’t have to-”

“Do you not want me to?”

“No, I mean, I do want you to go, if you’re ok with it. I don’t want to pressure you into this. My parents are a bit much”

“Your dog is a bit much”

“Where do you think Chewy got it from?”

Rey just laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Kylo pushed them apart and glared at Ben. 

“Why do all dogs hate me?” Ben asked

“No one hates you”

Rey got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. She opened the can of dog food and the dogs ran into the kitchen. She filled their bowls and walked back to Ben on the couch. She pulled him up and led him into the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and closed the door. 

She crawled onto the bed, on top of him. 

“So when is dinner with your parents?” Rey asked


End file.
